The invention relates generally to wire cutting tools, and, more particularly, to a hookbill wire cutter specially designed to cut wire mesh components such as cable support trays.
Computer, telecommunication and other electronic-based systems are utilized extensively in modern manufacturing plants, hospitals, schools, homes, telecommunication centers and other commercial and noncommercial environments. Such complex systems typically feature a large number of cables that must be routed throughout a structure. As a result, cable management systems that organize and protect cables have become popular. One type of cable management system utilizes trays to support cables.
A prior art cable support tray system, the FLEXTRAY system offered by the present assignee, is indicated generally at 20 in FIG. 1. The system of FIG. 1 utilizes a number of standard tray sections, such as the one indicated generally at 22 in FIG. 2, that feature welded wire mesh construction and that may be cut, bent and joined to form a variety of tray configurations, such as those illustrated at 24 and 26 in FIG. 1. As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 1, tray sections may be configured to form paths that turn, rise, drop and intersect. This allows the tray system 20 to support and direct a number of cables 28 around, over or under obstacles.
As shown in FIG. 2, each tray section is formed of longitudinal wire members 30 welded to transverse wire members 32. The longitudinal and transverse wire members are constructed of a bendable material such as steel and typically feature a diameter of at least approximately 1/8". Portions of the longitudinal and transverse wire members are removed by wire cutters so that the tray sections may be bent or configured to form sections such as those illustrated in FIG. 1. For example, referring to FIG. 2, a wire cutter is utilized to cut longitudinal wire member 30 at locations 34 and 36 to remove portion 40. As a result, a cable drop, as illustrated at 42 in FIG. 1, is created in tray section 22.
While traditional wire cutters may be used to cut the wire members of tray section 22, such an approach suffers from a number of disadvantages. More specifically, the use of traditional wire cutters result, in "cinch points" on the ends of the cut wires. When a straight blade wire cutter is used, the cinch point appears as indicated at 52 on cut wire member 54 in FIG. 3. When an offset blade wire cutter is used, the cinch point appears as indicated at 56 on cut wire member 58 in FIG. 4. Cinch points such as those illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4 are undesirable in that they form sharp protrusions which could potentially cut the cables being supported by the tray segment. Burrs may also form at the cinch points. Such burrs create additional cutting concerns and may actually break free so that sharp metal debris is formed.
In order to cut a wire portion at locations such as those illustrated at 34 and 36 in FIG. 2, the wire cutter must be placed perpendicular to wire portion 40 and adjacent to transverse wire members 64 and 66,respectively. Such precise placement takes additional time and leaves significant margin for error.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wire cutting tool that cuts wires so that smooth flat surfaces are left on the cut wire ends.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wire cutting tool that may be easily positioned to cut the wire members of wire mesh components.